


Locked Memories

by magickalmolly



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Merry didn't know when there would be time for he and Pippin to be alone again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the third line of the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song "three French hens". Takes place at Rohan. Movie-verse.
> 
> Originally written December 28, 2004.

It wasn't the most convenient place for it. Nor the warmest. And certainly not the quietest. But they'd had hardly a moment to themselves, let alone together, and Merry couldn't stand it any longer. 

He'd dragged Pippin from his bedroll, away from the sleeping chamber, away from the great hall itself, and outside into the cool, windy night, never needing to tell Pippin why. 

And yes, the soft stomping of hooves and the cluck of fowl was unusual background noise, but soon all Merry could hear was Pippin. The rapid cadence of his heartbeat, the low unformed sounds muffled between their kisses, the warm velvety slide of skin against skin as clothing was replaced with hands and mouths and damp breath.

"Merry... oh, don't stop..." 

Merry didn't, wouldn't, even as the animals grew restless around them and the hay stuck to their sweaty, straining bodies, tangling into the both of their curls. Hands and hips fell into rhythm, kisses melted one into the next. The night and the noise faded all around them, leaving Merry and Pippin in a moment of bliss.

Merry fell first, tumbling gratefully into his release, and then Pippin went as well, his body tense and shuddering and beautiful above Merry's own. Merry watched, enthralled, _grateful_ , and locked this moment into his memory. He didn't know when there would be time for he and Pippin to be alone again.

It was early that next morning, long before the dawn had risen, that Pippin slipped from his bed once more, finding trouble of a kind he never would have thought possible. Merry could only look on helplessly, frozen with fear. But once it was over, and that he knew that yes, Pippin was all right, the fear he'd felt was replaced with a fear of a different kind, one that was heavy, stifling. A constant ache in his heart. 

Merry knew Pippin would be taken from him. 

Up, up, up, Merry climbed the stairs as quickly as he could, reaching the top of the outlook in time to see Gandalf and Pippin racing across the plain, Shadowfax bearing them both. Pippin was hardly visible under the wizard's cloak. But Merry could see him, could see enough, and as his eyes strained against the whipping wind and the bright, cheerless sun, Merry locked this moment into his memory. 

~fin~


End file.
